05 Czerwca 2010
06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 7 (Monarch Cove ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:15 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:16 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bogusław Ziętek, 2. Andrzej Olechowski, 3. Grzegorz Napieralski, 4. Bronisław Komorowski, 5. Jarosław Kaczyński, 6. Waldemar Pawlak, 7. Marek Jurek, 8. Kornel Morawiecki, 9. Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 10. Andrzej Lepper 08:40 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Musical Klarabelli, odc. 60 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Mama pana Pożyczki, odc. 25 (Mr. Lopart’s Mother); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 30 (4 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 15 (Kyle XY, ep. 15, Come To Your Senses) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:35 Gra Muzyka - odc. 7; magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 12:35 Supermodelki - odc. 9; widowisko 13:10 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 12; program rozrywkowy 14:15 Wolny jak ptak (Roustabout); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1964) 16:05 Blondynka - odc. 11/13 - Przyjaciółki są jak bimber - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:25 Koncert sprzed Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej w Warszawie 18:40 Spotkania Młodych w Lednicy - transmisja; relacja 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Tygrysy nie gwiżdżą najlepiej, odc. 9 (You Aint Just Whistlin Tigger); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Polski 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Rozmowa z arcybiskupem Kazimierzem Nyczem; 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, CZECHY, Włochy (2005) 22:50 Męska rzecz... - Operacja Kondor (Armour of God II: Operation Condor); film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1991) 00:45 4400 seria III - odc. 10 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 10 The Starzi Mutation); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:35 4400 seria III - odc. 11 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 11 The Gospel According to Collier); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie (Sklapni a zastrel me); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2005) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Jarosław Kaczyński, 2. Grzegorz Napieralski, 3. Marek Jurek, 4. Kornel Morawiecki, 5. Andrzej Olechowski, 6. Bronisław Komorowski, 7. Waldemar Pawlak, 8. Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 9. Bogusław Zietek, 10. Andrzej Lepper 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 441 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 442 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 23; serial TVP 10:10 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24; serial TVP 10:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk 12:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1741 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1103 Córka komendanta; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (39); zabawa quizowa 16:40 Msza za ojczyznę (Mass For The Homeland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1985) 17:25 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Wstęp Wolny! (17) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (98) 19:30 Śmiesznie na temat - (3); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Tygrys ludojad (Maneater) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Supernowa - cz. 1 (Supernova 1/2); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:13 Poland Bike - Roweromania ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:22 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:01 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych -; STEREO 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:54 Był taki dzień - 05 czerwca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:17 Pogoda; STEREO 18:19 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:37 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:06 Ratownicy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:09 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Żegnaj DDR! Przez Warszawę ku Wolności; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Świat według Stiglitza - cz. II (Around the World With Joseph Stiglitz/Le Monde selon Stiglitz); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:58 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:48 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 05:41 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:04 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:28 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1252 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 12 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 36 8:20 Miliony Baileya 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Satysfakcja 12:45 On i ona Odcinek: 9 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 130 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 169 15:45 Szogun Odcinek: 5 17:50 Wzór Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Niemcy - Polska 21:45 Ryzykanci 23:45 Czarny kot 1:45 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 461 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 522 4:55 TV market left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 514 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1295 Sezon: 8 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1296 Sezon: 8 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1297 Sezon: 8 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1298 Sezon: 8 12:35 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 13:35 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 15:15 Majka Odcinki: 104 - 108 17:25 Po prostu bitwa 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 12 21:00 Był sobie chłopiec 23:10 Synowie mafii 1:10 Uwaga! 1:30 Arkana magii 2:35 Telesklep 3:00 Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" left|thumb|79x79px 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:50 VIP - program kulturalny 6:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:20 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Portugalii 7:50 Podejrzana natura - odc. 8, serial przyrodniczy, Polska 2010 8:50 Kidco, spółka z o.o. - komedia, USA 1984 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - dyscyplina sportowa, 1. mecz towarzyski: polska- litwa 16:55 Coolinaria - odc. 7, Polska 2010 17:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Świat bez ludzi - odc. 2-ost., film dokumentalny, USA 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 161 20:00 Roksana - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 22:15 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 23:15 Coolinaria - odc. 7, Polska 2010 23:45 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller, USA 2005 1:35 Zaginiony grób Jezusa - film dokumentalny, USA, Kanada 2007 3:40 Busta Rhymes - Everything Remains Raw - koncert 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (97); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - Uroczysko blokowisko; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Wielka gra - na bis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 5 Anioł na ziemi (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Młodziutka staruszka; dokument fabularyzowany; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 735; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:15 Rozmowa z arcybiskupem Kazimierzem Nyczem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:25 Czas honoru - odc. 25 Ucieczka z czarnej pralni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kino Mistrzów - Ocalenie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maja Komorowska, Aleksander Bardini, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Koncert sprzed Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej w Warszawie; STEREO 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 735; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Rozmowa z arcybiskupem Kazimierzem Nyczem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Czas honoru - odc. 25 Ucieczka z czarnej pralni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 5 Anioł na ziemi (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kino Mistrzów - Ocalenie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maja Komorowska, Aleksander Bardini, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12